This new life
by PinkTokyo321
Summary: Vanessa has always been a hand-it-to-me type of person, after being knocked out at a party, she wakes up to find herself in an unfamiliar place, and she is forced to face the hellish reality in which she has been placed in. She has to accept the new life, whether she likes it or not. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Maximum Ride."

That was exactly how my dream ended. Waking up in a cold sweat, and a racy heart, I had no clue where the heck I was. It seemed as if I were dead, it was very dark, nothing was distinguishable, and I heard some whispery voices, as if I were in the underworld, or something. My body felt heavy, but I concluded that was from the crazy party that had occurred only a while ago. I gave an involuntary groan, and the whispers increased. Trying to sit up, I was stopped by the presence of something sharp pointed towards my throat. Easing myself back into a lying position, my brain was too slow to process the possible scenario of a knife at my throat, and I was surprisingly calm. But, it was completely dark, and sounds were muffled, as if I were in a box.

Then I heard the words, "Open it, I think it's ready." I personally didn't like to be referred to as an 'it', but I opened my eyes, curious to see my surroundings.

Suddenly, white light blinded me, and I clenched my eyes shut immediately. Something hard hit my knee, a reflex test. _Steady Vanessa, you probably got wasted last night, just the doctor… _That didn't reassure me though. My eyes opened slowly, cautiously you could say, and though the light made my eyes want to commit suicide, I forced them open. I was still lying down, and dressed in an ugly gown. Men and women in white coats raised their voices slightly, and began sticking suction cups on me, and pushing buttons on machines. I was in a machine type thing, the 'bed' I was laying on was gooey, causing my body to sink in, and I sw metal braces over my neck, torso, ankles, and wrists, limiting my movement. I soon found myself walking unsteadily with two of the doctor people, leading me down long hallways, smelling of medicine and antibiotics and those weird gloves they wore. Attempting to start conversation, I asked, "So, are Abby and Jonathon here too?" My two party crazy friends, who I was sure were hospitalized also. The doctors regarded me coldly. The one female nurse/doctor told me in a nasally voice to, 'speed it up kid, we've got to be somewhere.' My day was rotten enough already, I didn't need this bitchy lady.

At the end of the hallway were large double doors, where muffled yelling could be heard behind them. _Please turn to that door over there, or that one... _Of course it was not in my favor, as the woman grabbed my arm tightly, and squeezed it, as if to confirm her dislike of me. The man scanned a card,and the double doors opened and we walked in.

The double doors closed behind me, and looking back, it seemed getting out required a card too, and I knew that I was locked in hell by what lay before me.

A/N: Yes, this is VERY short, my first fanfiction, I am personally not very happy with it, but, if I get some decent reviews, I'll continue it :D


	2. Chapter 2

I really despised the view. There were kids everywhere, each supervised by at least three doctors. The thing is, they were doing things kids SHOULD NOT be doing, and well, they all looked like an outcome of someone's sick imagination. Gills, claws, horns, tails, antennas, EVERYTHING. The doctors barked orders to their...patients, to "run faster" or "solve it quicker". Looking at the woman, whose hand was still squeezing my arm, I needed some reassurance. "That medicine I took, must've gotten me a little loopy, or something, I'm having these crazy hallucinations." The woman didn't confirm it.

Instead, she told me to, "hurry your pace, we've got to visit Dr. Larsen". Although her constant ordering did piss me off, the title Doctor did bring some peace of mind, keep in mind, some. I mean, at least it wasn't Mad Psycho Scientist Larsen, but whatever. A few minutes later of quiet observing that made me flinch, we left the humungous room full of those kids and doctors, and down a long and wide hallway. A man stood there, with a short salt-and-pepper beard, and some square glasses. _Good, this guy is gonna let me go back home. _

Instead of welcoming me into the small room to the right of him, he snapped, "Took the scenic route hm? Next time, hurry it up. We've got others to tend to you know, and her evaluation is going to take a while." I decided that this doctor wasn't all too bad, he was clearly irritated at the man and woman escorting me, and a big plus, after my evaluation, I was going home.

**Or so I thought. **

Behind him was what looked like a garage door type of thing. Snapping out a remote, he said a bit quietly into a speaker, "Door 503 operator, this is HDL, I'm requesting that you open the door." It sounded really formal, and to be honest, I was kind of impressed. A muffled reply emitted from the speaker, and the door opened. The sudden wind blew my red hair into my face, blinding me momentarily. Putting my hair behind my ears, I opened my eyes. _How many hells does this place have? I thought that one room was bad enough. _ Towering barbwire fences, sparking, obviously an electric fence, jeeps drove around the large fenced-in area, operated by what looked like…werewolves.

I saw a pit, with fire that seemed to pop up every few seconds, like a…fire geyser, or something. It was pretty much the same scene of that one big room. There were kids running, jumping, or doing something everywhere.

"Come along, we've reserved that room, Winston, I'll need you to tag along with us." Dr. Larsen said. He had an exasperated and irritated air, someone who liked things done instantly and perfectly. Much to my dismay, the man left, and the woman, whose last name was Winston, stuck around. We walked in a zigzag pattern, trying to avoid jeeps, or some kids running, led by doctors, telling them to, "jump higher" and "run faster" or something similar.

We walked toward a small blocked off area, with no roof. Trotting up some stairs, Winston and Dr. Larsen entered a small building above the blocked off area. Sharp claws pierced my skin, right where that woman Winston held on. Indignantly, I tried to shake them off. I looked up, seeing one of those werewolf-things digging his ugly claws into my arm. _Well shit._

"Could you at least grab a different spot?" I muttered. He had heard what I said, which I didn't aim for, and earned myself a nice blow to the cheek.

"You've got no place to speak, you freak." He growled. _Hey, look in a mirror lately? _ Gritting my teeth, my cheek stung, and I tried to keep my tears in. Blinking them away, I suddenly became aware of yelling, coming from a loudspeaker. "-Damage our merchandise!" I noticed mutt-boy backed off a little bit. _So, these guys are doctors, they call me __it__ and _merchandise_, can't they freaking process that I'm a girl? _ Just because Dr. Larsen told the furry fool to back off, didn't mean he was sugary sweet to me. Opening a gate, armed by two of those werewolves, wait, how're they werewolves if they're still all furry and stuff during the day? Ok, whatever.

Anyways, he pushed me through the gate, which left me standing in a square. Multiple paths came out from the square, and I figured it was a maze. _What kind of exam is this? Shouldn't I be doing urine tests, or whatever? _

Dr. Larsen and Winston sat in the building, watching my every move, and observing my own observations. As if them watching me wasn't enough to make me nervous, I saw Winston talk into a mini microphone, and a few seconds later, two cameras were trained on me, which seemingly came out of nowhere. I stepped forward one step, the cameras inched a little bit in my direction. I went back to my starting position, they did too. _Back and forth, back and forth…_

"Quit the game play! When I say begin, go through the maze….begin!" Dr. Larsen snapped. I watched him click the timer, and well, I just ran. It seemed to go on forever. Here a dead end, there a dead end, and another dead…freaking…end. Needless to say, I was confused, frustrated, and pissed off. Running and running, until finally I collapsed into a circle, the end of the maze. I was panting and sweating, my knees were wobbling, and I felt like air was a rare luxury, gulping in as much as I could.

Dr. Larsen and Winston opened the door from the small building, the cameras and the microphone disappearing. Closing the door with her card, Winston exchanged words with Larsen, and they walked down the stairs. Almost immediately, the werewolf guy and Winston emerged from a path, each grabbing an arm. I felt stupid, that even a dumb dog, and a female dog, _wink_ could have done the maze so quickly. Walking outside, where jeeps were running amuck, as were children, and walked back into the building, requesting the opening of door 503. Turning to the small room in the right, they pushed me in, and locked the door. Sitting on a hard bench, I looked around the bare room, seeing a full trash can of needles and such. I already knew this clinic, hospital, whatever you would like to call it, was NOT normal, but after I overheard the conversation outside the room's door, I knew that this place…was even more freaky, unusual, and unnatural. I shouldn't share this with you, but this is what I heard.

"13 minutes? This calls for some extreme modifying." _It was a tough maze…_

"Hm, seems about right, she seems stupid." _Excuuuuuse me?_

"Brain surgery? What? That'd be enjoyable." _No...Try stepping into my shoes pal._

"You know, we're going to have discuss what kind of modifications exactly." _Yeah, you could discuss them with me, I'll answer with a NO._

After those, and some other snippets, I'll be honest, I started to cry. Nobody fetched me, but I was glad. I heard their voices disperse down the hallway, along with their footsteps.

Please, what is going to happen to me?

_ I wish someone could've answered that one question sooner._

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviews ^.^ I hope I'm doing well :D Review for more please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

I won't skip the most horrific part; I think I'll tell you. So, I was fetched by Winston out of the room, and she led me to Dr. Larsen, who was in a room similar to the one I had been in. My eyes were puffy and red, and when Winston came to get me, I could see her smirk a little. I wanted to put her in my shoes, and RUN AWAY from this crazy asylum place. Dr. Larsen excused Winston, she nodded and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Dr. Larsen, looked at me, unimpressed, and motioned for me to lie down on the little bed you see in a doctor office, like when you go for a checkup.

"What the hell is this?" I blurted out. I was fed up, and I demanded an answer. What really made me angry was how Dr. Larsen avoided the question smoothly. He began talking about something else, and he spoke so calmly that I just wanted to forget my question and listen to what he had to say. But I was too angry to be caught up in his little act. My eyes felt a bit watery, and I repeated my question, "What the heck is this circus you have going here?!" I looked at him, and tried to give him a death glare.

Whether it worked or not, I'll never know. He looked at me, unmoved by my glare; he sighed, and answered, "I'm not the head honcho here, princess." Needless to say, his answer was unsatisfying, and I despised how he had called me princess.

"Larsen! We're ready." said a voice from somewhere to the side of the room. I had thought it was just Dr. Larsen and I, but then I noticed that the side of the room which the voice came from was almost completely dark, not lit like ours. As if on cue, the light flickered on to the right of me. I saw those people in whitecoats again, with those little masks covering their mouth and nose. Dr. Larsen pushed on my forehead, forcing me to lie down, and little black ropes restrained me. The black ropes rubbed my skin, a burning sensation. The last thing I saw was a needle, piercing my skin, and a cold, icy sensation running under my skin.


End file.
